Chapter Thirteen: "Return"
Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **M1J-491 *November 27th, 2010 "I think it is best that SGs 1, 2 and 3 head back through the gate. Decon and get checked by medical. We'll find the Major and head back." "Colonel, SG-1 will be staying to help with the rescue. SG-2 and SG-3 can stay if they want." Robert said as he walked over to the German before seeing the General fall face first into the snow. "SIR!" Robert said as he rushed over to him. "Chief, you are needed over here now." He said after he had turned to look at Audie. Robert was beginning to panic a bit as he tried to think about what to do. "Ok, SG-3 will head back with the General along with the Chief. Anyone else who wants to go can go with them. The rest of us have a job to do and that is to find Major Etearna." ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 3 / Airfield *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, Iraq Garrison'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 3 / Airfield'' *''Wolfe Shikrai'' **''Platoon Commander, Local Militia'' **''M1J-491'' *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **M1J-491 *November 27th, 2010 "In regards to architecture, I couldn't really give a decent opinion, however it still looks better than the former SGC. Seems like they tried to make an effort with 'tactical design'. As for requesting your presence? I honestly don't know the General that well, he probably needs some LOA time, or has become ill. I heard about what happened a month or so ago, I wouldn't be surprised if he needs a break; that guy's been running the SGC far longer than I've been involved with it, that's for sure." She replied, shaking her head briefly as she leaned against the opposite window and stared out of it. "Common guesses those are, so your guess is as good as mine." She watched them set up a landing at one end of the long runway at the Atrium. Some sunlight shone through the window down on her mostly dust free uniform. "It sure is nice being a passenger for once," she added, enjoying a flight in one of the aircraft she had yet to be rated in since she had been flying the F-302s and Jumpers for a couple years. Sadie wasn't sure what she missed more from a Close Air Support/TAS standpoint, each were spectacular in their own ways. It had recently dawned on her that she was one: back on Earth, and two: would be staying under the same roof as her ever competitive male rival. who was now also a Major. A grin crawled up on her face then, for seemingly no reason as this thought shifted in her conscience again. ~''Oh, he's gonna be surprised to see me...~ "The guy was the executive officer of the base longer than he's been the commander." David said, glancing out the window. "The Pentagon just want me to check in on him. Some reports of odd goings on. Though in a place like this..." He took in a deep breath as they landed, his eyes flicking about nervously, before catching her grin. "Something on your mind?" "Yeah, got an old buddy rival from home here. To sum it up, he's not expecting my presence any time soon. Might as well be siblings. Kinda miss the guy. Can't wait to see the look on his face." Sadie replied as they waited for the tilt rotor aircraft to go to idle before making her way to the aircraft's main exit. "...What do you mean in a place like this?" she added before stepping out. "There is the Stargate." David said, as he stood, brushing a hand through his grey hair. Wordlessly, he bent at the knees, and scooped up his bag. "Weird things coming and going, y' know how it is." He stepped off the aircraft, right behind her, glancing around at a squad of recruits jogging by. "Well, they certainly didn't waste any time getting set up here." "No kidding." Sadie replied, watching them as they moved towards the complex. "So I take it you've never seen/been through the Stargate?" she inquired, figuring by that comment she guessed right. "There's definitely a lot of danger to it, but all in all, the SGC has survived attacks before, they can do it again." Of course it was preferred something as harry as what Jason had mentioned wouldn't happen again but, some days you just weren't that lucky, and Sadie knew that all too well. "Nope, never even seen the thing 'cept on that antique documentary." David snorted, narrowing his eyes at the sun. "The Pentagon's wondering whether there are... some practices that need to be stopped, and are perhaps endangering countless others." He shrugged his shoulders. "Y' know." "Guess we'll learn that in time. This place seems to have some structural advantages that the former did not. So, seems we'll have to adjust accordingly. This will be new for me, all this time I've been flying, barely gone through the gate myself. Been flying around in space too much. But I guess I can't complain sir, I like being a space monkey." Sadie replied with a bit of a grin. "Righto, onto the C&C." Nodding at the Sergeants who pulled up in a Jeep scheduled for their arrival and after a quick ID check, they drove over to one of the buildings close to the main bunker. As they drove by what they could see of the bunker and other buildings, Sadie's eyes were constantly moving. "Geeze, old or not, this is definitely not what I remember." she commented. Some surface areas were still under construction. She'd counted at least two so far, ones that likely lead to underground routes. "Space monkey, huh? Where was your last posting?" David said, as he tossed his duffle into the jeep, and hopped into the passengers seat, watching the sergeant remain silent at the wheel. "Just about a week, sir, straight from the Pillar Of Dawn." '''Wolfe Shikrai' Glancing at Levi, the silver/black haired female replied promptly, and nodded slightly. "Yes you are. The rest is up to you." Wolfe didn't want to completely control the situation, this Major Etearna was their responsibility, and if it meant that they would be on good terms from that point forward, that was all that mattered. She added: "It will get much hotter than you are probably used to though, staying in the gear you brought is nigh hazardous. I suggest you think through carefully about staying to search for him or returning home promptly. If we find him, we'll obviously get your gate address." she offered, hoping that wouldn't bother them too much. Jason McCallister Jason folded his arms. "Well IF we're staying to search, I'm one of those that's staying," Jason grumbled in Ancient with his funny 'King Julien' accent. "It is partially my fault after all..." he added as glanced off to the left and at the ground, obviously a bit disappointed in himself for the way some things had turned out. Jason glanced at Sara as she asked about what the plan was between their conversing. "Um, you can stay with us, or not. It's up to you." He caught the thing about it getting much warmer. He glanced towards Asid, then over at Robert. "And, Colonel, si--" Jason's next statement got immediately cut off as Asid passed out. He saw the blood on the visor, and stepped forward to provide an extra shoulder to support him in case he fell away from Robert. "Okay, so much for finding Etearna," he commented in a worried tone, glancing at Robert. "Can we get one of those hovercraft? PLEASE?!" Jason asked Wolfe urgently as he and Robert supported Asid -- with a bit of struggle due to the weight of the gear and his tall figure. There was no WAY they were going to hike up that jungle carrying Asid in quickly rising temperatures now that it was later in the morning. Hesitating for a moment, Wolfe settled on her decision rather quickly because of the General's slumped over figure. With that, she ran off to go call out a few hovercraft, which would remain in their vehicular form. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **M1J-491 *November 28th, 2010 Audie could just make out Asid's glance toward her through the visor of his helmet, and nodded almost imperceptibly in return, then started for the gate. But in the next instant pain coursed through her head and she looked back at Asid just as he was crumpling. "ASID!" Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as her husband started to fall, tumbling into the snow. An instant later, Robert was at his side, and then Jason was there just as Audie got to them. "Asid?" Fighting back her panic in an effort to stay professional, Audie looked him over as Jason asked for a hovercraft. "Help me get his helmet off," she asked Robert, her voice shaky. Her knees were threatening to drop her to the ground, but she managed to reach up a trembling hand and help with the helmet. Besides the blood, there was no other obvious injury, but then, until he was out of the bulky suit, it would be hard to assess well. "He's breathing," she muttered, feeling a small sense of relief, although he was dreadfully pale. "We need to lay him down..." ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **M1J-491 *November 28th, 2010 "Um, you can stay with us, or not. It's up to you." Sara nodded her head, grateful that Jason had given her the choice. "Well then, seeing as the General is injured and not everyone is needed to find the Major, I believe I will head back with SG-3." She said in response. That said she walked over to Kurt Atreides who stood with the rest of SG-3, arms folded across his chest. "You comin' with us Captain?" Kurt asked, eying her for the briefest of moments. Sara nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes," She replied. Eyes going down to the fallen General, Sara had to feel sorry for Audie. She was married to the General yet she was the medic who had to treat him. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering specialist, SG-3 **M1J-491 *November 28th, 2010 Quite a lot had happened in just the span of a day. They were now out of the cell, SG-9 and the General had found them and now the General had collapsed; cause unknown. After this it had been decided by SG-1's CO that SG-3, Audie and anyone else who wanted to, were to head back to base with the injured General. SG-2's XO, Captain Sara Cafferey had already informed him that she would be tagging along, so that was yet another person who would join the group heading back. Arms still folded, Kurt approached Robert Thomson. "Sir, SG-3 is ready to head out whenever the General is secured and ready for transport." Kurt informed. Since they were hopefully getting what amounts to a free ride to the Stargate, that would make life a little easier. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **M1J-491 *November 28th, 2010 "Can we get one of those hovercraft? PLEASE?!" "We need to lay him down..." "Sir, SG-3 is ready to head out whenever the General is secured and ready for transport." "Okay, on my mark lets lift the General onto the hovercraft." Robert said as one of the hovercrafts came over next to them. "Three, two, one, mark!" Robert said as he and Jason together lifted the General onto the hovercraft. "Chief, you might want to get the General out of his outer layers, it is going to get really warm, real soon." Robert they took off his outer layers as he would have to keep cool also. "As soon are you are ready Chief, I want you and anyone heading back to leave for the gate." ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **M1J-491 *November 28th, 2010 "Okay, on my mark lets lift the General onto the hovercraft." Robert said as one of the hovercrafts came over next to them. "Three, two, one, mark!" Robert said as he and Jason together lifted the General onto the hovercraft. "Chief, you might want to get the General out of his outer layers, it is going to get really warm, real soon." Audie stood back as her husband was lifted into the shuttle, then she climbed in and started to peel away some of the layers, although she was mindful of keeping him from getting chilled as he went into shock. Her hands were trembling a little, but her mind was clear. Robert they took off his outer layers as he would have to keep cool also. "As soon are you are ready Chief, I want you and anyone heading back to leave for the gate." "Leave?" Startled, Audie looked up at him, shaking her head. She wasn't about to leave Asid's side when he was like this. "I..." Biting her lip, she looked down, then nodded, deferring to his rank. "Yes, sir. I'd like to start an IV first, to give him fluids. From what I can tell, he's punctured a lung and is bleeding..." ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, Iraq Garrison'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 - Area 3 Gate'' *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **M1J-491 *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *''Major Erik Michaels, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Requisitions Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Supply Office'' *November 29th, 2010 David stared over the still under-construction bits of the base. "Interesting place this'll be, don'tcha think?" He said, conversationally, in Sadie's general direction. His eyes carefully raked over an emplaced SAM site. "Well, they certainly look like they learned a lesson." He said, gesturing vaguely at the SAM site. "So, Major, what're you assigned to, in the SGC?" Asid Mjolnir Asid coughed, his eyes flicking weakly, as he felt himself get lifted, his mind wondering why his helmets visor was so clear, and why the air tasted so fresh, the sun so warm on his face. For the brief moment his eyes were open, he discerned bleary images, dressed in dirt-spattered garments. His ears caught fuzzy, frantic-sounding questions. Each perceived movement sent a barely-issued groan through his lips, his head sending out waves of pain. Soundlessly, his lips tried to form words, questions, but droplets of blood from his nose dribbled down, making it hard for him to breath or speak. His hand shook, as he tried to raise it, but fell down onto the hoversled, taking the last of his energy with it, his eyelids falling as well. Slowly, his mind faded back into oblivion. Felix Jacobs Felix stared at the gate, leaning against the railing that encircled the balcony around the gateroom. He glanced up from the lower level where the gate rested to where his team was relaxing against the railing. "So, summing it up, we now have four teams off the grid. SG-9 departed not long ago, with the general." He scowled, glancing back at the gate. "SG-10, let's go get suited up, I want us on standby, in case they phone home." He let out a yawn, as he rolled his shoulders. ~''Man, offloading those birds is for the supply people. Gah.~ '''Erik Michaels' Erik stared at the runway, watching as a one-star and a major hopped off an Osprey, one of the supply teams dashing aboard to offload the complex's supplies. Wordlessly, he glanced around, before striding towards the gate separating the runway from the main complex. He picked uip the pace, heading deeper into the complex. A few minutes later found the officer staring into one of the temporary pre-fabs until the rest of the complex was completed. "Agent Williams, Agent Grant." Erik said, casually leaning against the wall, praying it didn't fall backwards under him. "Prior to the general going with SG-9, he told me to help you guys out. So, anything you guys need?" ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **M1J-491 *''Lieutenant Colonel Christian Levi, German Army (PCNPC)'' **''Chief Security Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-9'' **''M1J-491'' *November 29th, 2010 Emily watched quietly as the several members of the teams loaded the General onto a hover craft, a few moments later it was on it's way to the gate accompanied by several members of the various teams. She looked over at the Colonel and then to the 'Colonel' who lead SG-9. Equal in rank but as the SGC XO Thomson was the ranking officer. Although in theory the Chief of Security could problem call him on medical grounds due to what ever the hell was in the air on this planet, but she didn't think he would. Christian Levi Levi watched the General leave and hoped he be alright. "Scisne ubi per hominem esse. Aut certe ubi persona rapui esset?" (Do you know where our man might be. Or at least where the person who took him would be?) He said to the leader of the group of natives. He listen to their response and nodded. "Puto quae tractatur a, nisi hanc tractare oportet tuo." (I think we can handle things from here, unless you need to handle your person.) He turned to Lieutenant Colonel Thomson who was still looking in the direction the hovercraft had gone. "Colonel how do you want to handle this?" He asked. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **M1J-491 *''Wolfe Shikrai (NPC)'' **''Platoon Commander, Local Militia'' **''M1J-491'' *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 - Area 3 Gate *November 29th, 2010 Jason helped Robert situate Asid in the hovercraft, off to one side of Audie. "If you need any assistance, I can help, but I have a feeling you'll probably want to take care of him as much as you can." Jason offered to the medic with a quivering smile. Two more hovercraft were hovering by theirs, these ones for SG3, Sara and whoever else wanted one. It was about 22 miles back to the Stargate, it would suck to walk in the ever increasing heat of the early afternoon. He hoped they would get the Major back before they went through the gate, but chances were dropping quickly. At least they were on good terms with the locals. Wolfe Shikrai "Unfortunately, I have yet to find her exact location, no one else has. I do know who is responsible for this, as I've had to chase her down before. Sending troops is unnecessary, but I would like to have a chance to talk to her if we find wherever she's been hiding. I hope that's all right with you," Wolfe said to Levi as she boarded her own smaller, personal hovercraft. She replied in Ancient again. Unless something came up, the only thing Wolfe would be doing would be trailing behind them like a shadow. Raul was manning the hovercraft Robert, Asid, Audie and Jason were on. Another male piloted a third hovercraft which SG-9 could use if needed, it was a long way up and it was better they all moved with as little lag as possible if they wanted to get Asid back home promptly, whether or not they would find their missing team member. Sadie Ford "Far as I know I'm still a pilot sir, though General Tenjin said I was assigned to one of the off-world teams. Haven't heard which one yet. I'll find out soon." she said as she glanced towards the general direction the new General had indicated. She couldn't help but whistle as the Jeep slowed to a stop. "Man, can't believe how different this looks, not bad at all in my opinion though.." Sadie added as they started walking towards the C&C. It would take a while to get used to the Atrium, she hadn't been in the original SGC much as it was, even with it being in a different location. ---- *''Lieutenant Colonel Christian Levi, German Army (PCNPC)'' **''Chief Security Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-9'' **''M1J-491'' *November 29th, 2010 Levi nodded to the leader and assured them that it was fine with him. =^= Levi to security team, dial the SGC, report that the General is wounded and on his way back with SG-3, have medical standing by. Head back through with SG-3, inform who ever is in charge at the moment that we are locating Major Etearna and heading back, we are currently on friendly relations with the natives and don't foresee any changes to that. Also we need them to launch a UAV ASAP and attempt to get a fix on the Major's subcutaneous locator beacon, it may be disabled though as the locals are technologically advanced. If not have it attempt to locate a human bio sign, or a pair of life signs that are isolated." =^= Hearing the positive confirmation he turned to Thomson and gave a nod, "When ever you're ready sir." ---- *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, Iraq Garrison'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Outside'' *November 29th, 2010 Felix stared up as the gate dialed. A moment of static washed through his radio, before clearing up into a signal. =^= Command, this is nine. Three is en route to the gate, requesting medical assistance standing by on the other side. SG-9 request a UAV be prepped, for SAR. Over. =^= Glancing down at the gateroom, Felix rolled his eyes. "Let's get suited up, they might need help." He theatrically whispered to his teammates, hearing the sound of a stretcher & crash-cart being rushed to the gateroom. Within minutes, SG-10 was heading up the ramp to the dialed gate, ready to defend the gate, and the retreating teams as needed. In their arms, they carried a UAV and in their wake, the gate shut down. David Eddings David glanced up, hearing the soft blurt of a siren, followed by the words "Unscheduled Gate Activation". Without pause, he noticed half a dozen guards check their weapons, as a squad of marines headed back towards the bunker. "Sounds like trouble, huh, Major?" He asked, aside, to Sadie. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **M1J-491 *November 29th, 2010 The general was situated; it was time to head for the gate. Kurt rode in one of the hovercraft with the General, Jason McCallister and Audie, leaving the rest of SG-3 and Sara to climb on board the hovercraft directly behind them and the rest of SG-2 to take the third hovercraft. Once everyone was ready they started out, the hovercraft operators going as fast as they dared. It was already warm and getting warmer. Quickly Kurt wiped the sweat off of his brow before glancing down at the injured General. To him it seemed the minutes passed like hours, but thankfully with each passing minute they were getting closer and closer to the gate. Finally after a good twenty five to thirty minutes, the top of the gate came in to view; just a few minutes more. ---- *Doctor Samantha "Sam" Ford, United Kingdom Government **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Outside - Infront of Command & Control *November 29th, 2010 Sam found herself placed outside a building she didn't know. After the incidents at Atlantis, the HMS Iron Duke had arrived in orbit. They had arrived to deliver some equipment that wouldn't fit through the gate. While the crew enjoyed some RnR, one of the crew injured on the ship. Sam had gone up to see some old friends, so was there when it happened. It was advisable not to move them; Ford opted to stay with them until the returned to Earth. She planned to return via the gate once they arrived on Earth. This plan went out the window when the Lucian Alliance set a trap. Sam ended up replacing the ships CMO. The Iron Duke had now found someone to replace her, so was dropping her off. But this was not the SGC she had left. She turned round to see an Airman waiting for her. "Ma'am, may I take your bags?" He asked. She handed it over to him. "Where is the Infirmary?" Sam asked him. "Right this way ma'am." The Airman said as he walked towards another build a bit further awy. As she followed, she could see a General and a major approaching the building she arrived in front. Has General Mjolnir left? She thought as she continued down the corridor. Sam was to be reassigned now, but until a place was to be decided she would be based at the SGC. With everything being shinny and new, she felt knowing where she was going to work was more important then where she was putting her head down. Sam entered the room and took note of the difference to the old one. She suddenly remembered the Airman with her bag. "If you wouldn't mind taking them to my quarters." Sam said, pointing to her bag. As the Airman left, Sam began to wonder round, she unzipped her flight suit. When not on duty, Sam often wore the flight suit, just to blend in with the crowd. As always though, she had a scrubs top on. She was about to the flight suit down the call for a med team came in. Not knowing where to go, she followed the crash team. She soon arrived in the gate room. When she couldn't see any casualties, Sam was confused. She pulled down the flight suit to her waist and tied it round before grabbing a stethoscope off the crash cart. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, Iraq Garrison'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Outside - Infront of Command & Control'' *November 29th, 2010 David stared as a doctor beamed down, who after a quick once-around, jogged for the bunker. With a weary groan, David began following, just curious as to what-the-hell warranted a crash-cart in a facility like this. "Major?" He tossed over his shoulder. "You coming with?" Without further adue, he followed the doctor, and into the elevator, wincing as it began to slide downwards in its shaft. As the lift bottomed out on the gateroom, he stared over the gateroom, his eyes taking in the armored balcony, and the squad of marines standing ready, as the gate spun slowly to a halt. "So, uh, what's goin' on?" David asked, to no one in particular. "SG-9 radioed in that they're approaching, and have a crash cart & medical gear standing by." The marine in charge of the squad intoned quiet. Jacobs, according to his tag. "Didn't say who got it, 'case someone was listening in. That's where you guys come in-" Marcus directed this towards the medics, and Samantha. "Docs." Return Return